This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Although high rates of myopia have been reported in some Asian areas for years, recent publications have highlighted the importance of and increases in this condition throughout Asia, as well as in the US and in Europe. As a result, the number of myopic people is expected to exceed a quarter of the world's population by 2020. Further affecting daily life, vision quality loss is the biggest concern raised due to an expected increase in myopia severity associated with higher risks of eye pathologies and blindness. However, some myopic people do not wear their correction lenses because of lack of wearing comfort and aesthetic issues.
Aesthetic problems caused by myopic lenses are numerous: a person who observes a myopic person equipped with a pair of spectacles comprising traditional corrective lenses perceives a jump of the image through the lens on their edge on the temporal side. Otherwise, the thickness of the edges of a negative power lens rapidly increases with optical power of the lens. Beyond its unsightly aspect, the high lens thickness causes also comfort problems due to an overweight of the lens.
For overcoming problems caused by lenses having thick edges, myopes may choose small size lenses. In this case, the man skilled in the art who advises a myope for choosing his/her ophthalmic equipment is restricted in the panel of spectacle frame he can propose in combination with small size lenses and thick edge lenses.
To date, over 40% of the corrective lens wearers of myopia are dissatisfied with the lenses they wear. The ophthalmic lenses according to the invention can satisfy at least 45% of wearers. This is highlighted into a gain in the usage index assigned to ophthalmic lenses according to the invention in comparison to usage index assigned to state of the art negative power ophthalmic lenses.
Therefore, it appears that there is a need to provide a method of providing a multifactor on satisfaction (or dissatisfaction) of a myopic wearer when wearing an ophthalmic lens.